


ARC-V uniendo corazones

by AETHERJAYDEN



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, UA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AETHERJAYDEN/pseuds/AETHERJAYDEN
Summary: Despues de que Serena es mandada por sus padres (Jaden y Blair) a la academia de duelos para que sea profesional, ella vuelve despues de 4 años a Neo-domino city y se encuentra con sus amigosy hermanas que no a visto en años. pero que pasara cuando vea a Yuya de nuevo por primera vez en 4 años (SerenaxYuya)(YutoxRuri)(YugoxRin)(SoraxYuzu)





	1. Dias en la academia

**Author's Note:**

> Bien. espero no cagarla  
> y lo dices ¿por que?...  
> Mmm ¿Mi primer dia?  
> Solo vuelve al trabajo

Capitulo 1 prologo  
Serena Povs:  
__________________

**Capitulo 1 prologo**

**Serena**   **Povs** :

Nací en una pequeña familia pero en una casa real mente enorme en todo el sentido de la palabara, no tenia muchos amigos a excepción de mi vecina Ruri, y mis hermanas Yuzu y Rin y sus amigos Yuto y Yuya que eran hermanos, todo era alegría y duelos en esos años, mi padre Jaden era divertido, y mi madre Blair que golpeaba a papa cada 10 minutos cuando hacia o decía algo tonto.

mis hermanas y mis amigos Ruri, Yuto y Yuya me daban mucha risa pues me tenían mucho miedo y peleábamos mucho casi siempre con duelos pero nos amábamos, ruri no solo era mi vecina si no también mi amiga aun que era muy amable y confiada y nunca peleábamos, mi padre siempre la veía alegre y adorable como todos.

Pasaron los años y todos llegamos a la edad de 10 años mi vida había dado un giro pues mi padre discutia con mi madre sobre enviarme a una tal ¨Academia de Duelos¨ dijieron que Es una escuela dedicada a los Duelistas que desean entrenar a un nivel profesional, por lo que puedan ingresar de forma ideal en la Liga Profesional. Tiene un total de tres Dormitorios: Slifer Rojo, Ra Amarillo y Obelisco Azul. Cada estudiante suele vestir con una chaqueta que coincide con su color de Dormitorio.

Mi padre discutia mucho mas con mi madre sobre en que dormitorio debería estar, y según papa las únicas 3 opciones segun papa eran

El Slifer Rojo es donde se ubican a los estudiantes de nivel bajo. Nombrado así por la Carta de Dios Egipcio "Slifer el Dragón del Cielo" que originalmente fue poseída por Yugi, a quien Kaiba le tenia cierto resentimiento por haberlo derrotado varias veces. Los estudiantes de este dormitorio visten chaquetas rojas y usan un Disco de Duelo del mismo color que su dormitorio. Los principales estudiantes de este Dormitorio. como papa también suele tener una similitud con Yugi: son muy determinados y casi siempre logran salir de apuros contra todo pronostico en situaciones difíciles.

El Ra Amarillo es donde se ubican a los estudiantes promedio. Nombrado así por la Carta de Dios Egipcio "El Dragón Alado de Ra" que originalmente fue poseída por Marik Ishtar, a quien Kaiba no le importaba demasiado. Los estudiantes de este Dormitorio visten chaquetas amarillas y usan un Disco de Duelo del mismo color que su dormitorio. Los estudiantes sobresalientes vistos de este dormitorio son inteligentes y astutos que son rasgos definidos de Marik.

y por ultimo el Obelisco Azul es nombrado asi por la Carta de Dios Egipcio "Obelisco el Atormentador" que originalmente fue poseída por el propio Kaiba y por eso elegido para ubicar a los Duelistas más calificados. Ellos visten chaquetas y un Disco de Duelo azules para igualar el color que su dormitorio. Muchos de los estudiantes de este Dormitorio se asemejan a Kaiba en su actitud arrogante, considerándose a si mismos como los Duelistas más superiores

luego de que me explicaran eso mama y papa se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a sonreir maliciosa mente… ¨esto no podía ser nada bueno¨ suspire y me dijieron que empaca mis cosas pues mañana me llevarían a un barco que me llevaría a la academia, la cual estaba en una isla,

les pregunte que cuando nos iríamos yo Yuzu y Rin pero antes de hablar se dieron otra mirada, esta vez era una mirada triste, ``Serena… ellas no van a ir contigo`` después de esas palabras solo recuerdo la triste despedida entre yo y mis hermanas y Yuya, Yuto y Ruri al final subi al barco mientras observaba como todos daban la vuelta mientras que el barco solo se alejaba del muelle todos menos Yuya, se quedo en ese mismo lugar hasta que el barco desaparecio de su vista.

Al llegar a la isla de la academia de duelos recuerdo que un tipo de pelo verde me recibió me explico que el era el director de la academia y me mostro los dormitorios estaba nerviosa , también me conto que cuando el era mas joven el y mi padre se conocieron y se hicieron amigos desde entonces le ayudo a tener confianza en si mismo Y que no tenia que ser la sombra de nadie ni de su hermano mayor ni de mi padre.

Luego de eso me mostro mi dormitorio y una vez dentro me dio un regalo, al abrirlo encontr dos chaquetas algo viejas y una foto de mis padres durante su tiempo en la academia, por lo visto eran de ellos también encontre un mazo de cartas de Heroes-elementales y Neo-espaciales el rector Syrus medio un regalo de su parte también era un mazo solo que este tenia solo maquinas con Cyber en su nombre, luego me deseo suerte y me dijo que mañana iniciarían las clases

En mis primeros meses fui promovida a Ra amarillo, pero preferí quedarme en el dormitorio Rojo aunque según el rector mi nivel en el sistema era de Ra amarillo y por lo tanto me presente con mis ``nuevos`` compañeros en ese momento conocí a Yugo ,es un joven de ojos azules y piel clara. Posee cabello azul con un flequillo algo similar al hermano de ruri. En vez de una vestimenta típica de el Ra amarillo en su chaqueta siempre sigue un patrón de color blanco, debajo de la chaqueta que viste, su camiseta tiene unas franjas gruesas de color azul, rojo y amarillo. Yugo tiene un gran parecido con Yuya y Yuto, principalmente el rostro. Lo cual da un poco de miedo Ahora que lo pienso.

al comenzar las vacaciones y terminar el primer año decidi quedarme en la escuela con Yugo ya que tenia que quedarse a clases de verano o de lo contrario el no estaría en el Ra-amarillo fue algo divertido pues el rector y su esposa Alexis nos mostraron a mi y a Yugo grabaciones de mi padre en su juventud salvando a la academia y salvando el mundo también nos mostraron las 3 cartas de las bestias sagradas aunque note que faltaba una, el rector solo rio y dijo que mi padre se la llevo hace mucho y dijo que algún dia se la daría a alguien de confianza y después de que Yugo terminara sus tareas al Fin empezaría mi segundo año en la academia.

Durante mi segundo año en la academia un Chico de intercambio llego a la academia no hablaba mucho y se rumoraba que un abusador y un mal tipo, sin importarme lo que la gente decía un dia lo encontré solo en la playa de la academia y me acerque a hablarle el parecía agradable y permanecia cerio la mayoría del tiempo que hablamos después de eso y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y un poco mas que eso,

Aunque nuestra relación fue en secreto incluso para Yugo, aun que Yuri me maltrataba después de cumplir 13 años tuve el valor para pedirle a Yuri que me quitara la virginidad, lo espere en mi dormitorio y luego me agaro por la espada y me puso en la cama recuerdo que Yuri me toco hasta el punto en que sentí que mi infancia acabo al igual que mi inocencia y entre en algo nuevo, luego de esa noche lo hacíamos seguido hasta que termino el segundo año y el volvió a la academia del norte.

Llego el Tercer Año y otra vez tuve que quedarme por culpa de Yugo ya no era lo mismo , antes aprendia nuevas cosas y encontraba rivales muy fuertes y Ahora incluso Yugo y Yuri eran nada ante mi y el mazo conbinado del rector y mi padre y decidi hablar con el rector y pedirle que me mandara a las ligas mayores y lo hiso sin pensarlo, después le dije adiós a Yugo y aborde el barco que me llevaría la liga profesional.

Al llegar al puerto me encontré con dos tipos y me dijieron que me llevarían por el mundo para que pudiera ser duelista profesional y modelo al mismo tiempo promosionando Ropa, caras, perfumes y grabando comerciales, obviamente yo acepte sin pensarlo y hasi paso el tiempo , ambos me entrenaron para ser mejor que antes en duelos y el otro tipo me enseño a ser modelo tal parece que me volvi muy famosa al viajar por todo el mundo, pero en el fondo quería ver a mi familia de nuevo hasi que tome un avión y me fui a la ciudad de Neo-domino.

Después de unas cuantas horas baje del taxi y llegue a la macion y toce la puerta un tipo con traje abrió la puerta y dijo que esperara mientras el buscaba a la ama Blair, me quede en la puerta esperando como el tipo dijo durante 20 minutos luego me desespere y entre dejando mis maletas al lado de la puerta y cerrándola detrás de mi luego de entrar

_


	2. momento incomodo pero especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real mente no creo que alguien lea esto

erena POVS:

Al entrar en la casa me di a la tarea de comenzar a buscar a mis padres o a mis hermanas lo cual no iba a ser fácil este lugar era enorme pero aun recordaba lugares como mi habitación, el baño, y la cocina, asi que pensé que debería empezar a buscar por la cocina, durante el camino por los pasillo escuche unos gritos y risas y una voz muy familiar que dijo "¡Damas y caballeros!" después de eso solo escuche una explosión y supuse que todos estaban en el jardín trasero en un duelo y el solo pensar en eso y en quien estaba en el duelo no me di cuenta de que había llegado a la cocina entonces abri la nevera y empese a buscar algo que comer.

Luego de buscar algo de comer entre las opciones que había en la nevera solo tome una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, antes de poder darme la vuelta escuche unos pasos por el pasillo y luego alguien dijo

"Oye Yuzu pásame una soda para celebrar" ¿celebrar? ¿Qué se supone que va a celebrar? Un momento, Esa voz se me hacia demasiado familiar y comencé a pensar en quien era, pero antes de llegar a una conclusión sentí una mano detrás mio y no pude evitar estremecer mi cuerpo y dejar salir un grito ahogado.

Yuya POVS:

"hey Yuzu ¿todo bie-" antes de terminar lo que estaba apunto de decir esa chica se dio la vuelta y renseguida note enseguida que se parecía a Yuzu pero no era Yuzu sus rasgo eran algo similares pero ella tenia tiene el pelo de color morado oscuro atado en una coleta con una gran cinta amarilla, y los ojos verdes. Su cabello también cuenta con dos flequillos de color azul claro que caen a ambos lados de su cara. Ella lleva una chaqueta roja que tiene cierto parecido con la chaqueta de Slifer Rojo de la Academia de Duelos, al igual que Yuzu y Rin , lleva un misterioso brazalete y…

"No puede ser ¿serena? …"

"¿y tu eres?" eso realmente me dolio.

"emm yo soy Yu-" no pude terminar de decirle mi nombre ya que Jaden, Blair, Yuzu, Rin, Yuto y mis padres aparecieron después de un encuentro con Serena Jaden, Blair, Yuzu, Rin, Yuto y mis padres dejándome fuera de la conversación y haciéndome a un lado.

"Hey Serena" dijo Yuto-

"Yuto, tiempo sin verte amigo" ¿recuerda a Yuto pero no a mi? Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

"Hola hija" dijieron Blair y Jaden al mismo tiempo.

"mama, papa los extrañe" serena los envolvió a ambos en un gran abrazo.

" Hey hermana " dijieron Yuzu y Rin mientras corrian hacia ella para abrazarla.

"hey aun sigo aquí ¿recuerdas?" dije agitando los brazos y dando vueltas en frente de ella para llamar su atención.

"y ¿tu quien demonios se supone que eres" por un momento crei que ella estaba bromeando , pero al ver su expresión tan seria y pidiendo una explicación de quien era y que hacia en este lugar supe que iba en cerio.

"Se…Serena…yo-"en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Serena se abalanzó sobre mi colgándose de mi cuello y luego presionando sus labios contra los mios, al principio me quede congelado pero… poco a poco le devolví el gesto y luego de unos segundos ella separo sus labios de los mios.

"¿ de verdad creiste por un momento que te olvide mi querido Yuya?" dijo "guiñándome un ojo y dándome una sonrisa muy seductora pero al mismo tiempo tierna,

todos incluyéndome nos quedamos impactados por eso hasta que reaccione

"supongo que me atrapaste, bien jugado hermosa"

3ra persona Povs:

Mancion de la familia Juki

2: 45 am

Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo y callado en Los pasillos del edificio, la mayoría de las personas dentro estaban dormidas en sus camas a medida que todos descansaban en sus camas

Todos menos Serena que no puede dormir, y ni siquiera puede empezar a cerrar los ojos ella no a estado en esta habitación desde hace años por lo que piensa y siente que esta habitación es ajena a ella, además causa de lo ocurrido esta mañana con Yuya.

Su necesidad de hablarle arde de bajo de su piel, pero tiene dudas respecto a lo que Yuya siente o quiere.

"¿y como se supone que haras para que el te quiera?"

Todos esos pensamientos la mantienen despierta, ansiosa y demasiada confundida y incomoda en su propia cama

Con un suspiro molesto empujo las sabanas fuera de la cama y lenta mente hizo su camino hacia la puerta mientras se ponía su chaqueta roja, lentamente abrió la puerta y salio de su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno dejando la puerta entre abierta, después de confirmar que no había nadie despierto siguió su camino hacia el techo de la casa.

Encontró el techo con poco esfuerzo gracias a sus recuerdos de su infancia, al llegar al techo Serena se recostó en suelo frio y solo se limito a observar las brillantes estrellas

Y la luna que brillaba sobre Serena como una ligera brisa soplo mas alla de ella, era calmante y Serena se sintió relajada solo por segundo antes de que se sentrara en sus pensamientos, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que la puerta detrás de ella se abrioy el duelista Yuya sale de la puerta pero se detiene al darse cuenta de Serena.

"Tu…" Yuya hace una pausa mientras piensa que decirle ya que Yuya no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el techo a las tres de la mañana.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Serena al escuchar su pregunta solo mira y apunta al suelo a su lado, después de eso Yuya se recuesta al lado suyo.

"De ninguna manera, ¿y tu Yuya" Yuya no sabe que decir ya que vino al techo a pensar en Serena y no podía decirle eso, después Yuya se da la vuelta y comienza a Roncar fuerte mente.

"¿Yuya? ¿YUYA? Yuya despierta" Yuya se da la vuelta mientras se rie descontrolada mente

"JAJAJA Caiste"Serena dio un suspiro molesto y se cruzo de brazos ante la acción tan infantil de Yuya, cosa que el hace muy seguido desde niños ¿tal vez por eso a serena le gusta?.

"Oh vamos serena, me lo debes por lo de esta mañana, además fue divertido ¿verdad?" Yuya se acerco a serena hasta que quedo justo en sima de ella y sus caras estaban muy cerca, Yuya noto que serena empezó a tener un rubor y que estaba casi tan roja como lo es en si su chaqueta

"Yo sinceramente no te entiendo ¿por que eres de esa manera a veces.?" Serena suspiró mientras se frotaba las sienes de una manera molesta.

Yuya rió, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a que eres tan molesto y simpático, quiero decir que eso me gusta, pero te odio. Es porque esa es tu personalidad total o ...?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó.

Serena suspiró, "Me refiero a Reiji Parece que le agradas y le irritas mucho. Y él es Reiji por lo que es muy raro tener noticias de él. Todo el mundo te quiere pero abecés eres tan molesto..."

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso." Yuya respondió.

Serena lo miró y luego habló de nuevo, "¿Eh?"

" me refiero a todos los que les agrado . Algunas de esas personas No parecen disfrutar de mi compañía. Asimismo, no se miente a sí mismo. Sé que como yo!" Yuya sonrió.

"Yo no te gusto, quiero decir que estás bien, pero no-"

Yuya se rió entre dientes, "No te mientas a ti misma serena. Me besaste en el muelle la ultima vez que nos vimos haces años ¿recuerdas? Y también esta mañana, ¿qué dice eso acerca de nuestra" amistad "? ¿y ahora Somos amigos con beneficios o simplemente amigos?"

Serena tartamudeó, "H-hey! Me siento indiferente sobre ti

Yuya sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Serena vio eso y luego se quejó, "Está bien, solo tu eres más que un amigo! ¿Feliz ?!" Yuya le sonrio y lew robo un beso rápido.

"Ahora si que lo estoy Serena, ¿y tu cariño?" Serena estaba un poco avergonsada y al mismo tiempo feliz, por lo que se ariego a decir esas palabras.

"Yuya…yo" "Te amo" ambos dijieron al mismo tiempo por lo que ubo un silencio hasta que escucharon a dos personas reir.

"Esta confesión fue tan infantil que no pude evitarlo, pero tu padre y yo teniamos que escucharlo!" Blair y Jaden se rieron mientras todos bajaban de la asotea y entraban en la sala de estar.

"¡Mamá!" –gritó Serena.

"Cariño, no deberías ser tan infantil ..." suspiró Blair.

"¿Cómo solíamos ser nosotros cariño?" Dijo Jaden mientras le daba un beso a Blair, cosa que Yuya y Serena aprobecharon para escapar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eso es todo amigos. si les gusta dejen algun comentario :D


	3. Buena copia mala copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena confronta sus sentimientos por yuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui va otra vez   
> Espero que lo disfrutes

**3era Persona Povs:**

Serena plantó cara en su cama, sin saber acerca de las cosas que le dijo a yuya anoche ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Yuya aun reuerda lo que paso anoche?.(La respuesta a esa pregunta es NO. Ya que este capitulo no tendría sentido si Yuya recuerda la confecion de serena) Ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba el momento tan vergonzoso de lo que paso la noche anterior gracias a sus padres.

"estoy segura de que Rin me podía dar algunas ideas y consejos sobe esto, después de todo ella finalmente esta con Yugo ". Serena saltó de la cama y se metio en el baño para hacerse y cambiarse para ir a la Escuela.

* * *

**Mientras en otro lugar de la casa**

Yuya iba y venía caminando en su habitación pensando en ¿que es todo esto que el estaba pasando?.

Yuto entro a la habitación y se puso junto a él " Yuya ¿todo bien?¿por qué dar vueltas por todo el lugar de esa manera?", le preguntó.

" estoy teniendo un pensamiento perturbador con Serena, un problema amoroso" Yuya dijo en voz baja la ultima parte.

"¿Qué dijiste? No eh entendido nada" dijo Yuto a Yuya mientras lo ponía sus manos en los hombros de Yuya para calmarlo.

"Hermano, solo dime que es lo que pasa y te ayudare en lo que pueda" Yuya dio un suspiro y volvió a hablar

"tengo un problema amoroso con Serena, entonces… ¿Qué opinas Yuto?" Yuto se quedo en silencio unos minutos luego no lo 'pudo resistir mas y estallo de la risa en frente de Yuya,

"mierda…"es lo único que podía decir al ver la "Ayuda" que su mejor amigo le esta dando en este momento de necesidad.

**De vuelta con Serena en los pasillos de la casa**

* * *

Serena entró en su habitación para ver a Rin y Ruri sepillandose el pelo mientras hablaban de Yuto y Yugo.

"¿ocurre algo serena?", preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"necesito hablar con ustedes ¿y Yuzu?" ambas se miraron entre si y dejaron escapar unas risitas "esto no va terminar nada bien". Serea se acerco a la cama donde estaban sus hermanas

"¿todo bien?" peguntaron Rin y Ruri Serena solo negó con la cabeza sin sacar su cara de la cama.

"¿Qué exactamente es Lo que está molestando serena?" Ruri y Rin se sentaron junto a Serena

"No estoy segura, pero creo que es… " Serena titubeó por un momento mientras Yuzu entro a la habitacion

"que yo estoy enamorada de Yuya". Yuzu se detuvo, ella se sorprendió porque amaba Yuya así

"No sé qué hacer" Serena cavado su cara más profundamente en su almohada. Yuzu se quedó en silencio "No se suponía Serena a enamorarse de Yuya, se suponía que debía enamorarse de Yuri". No le gustaba la idea de Serena y Yuya juntos como pareja, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dar consejos, nunca he estado enamorado antes""Yuzu dijo de malas, Ruri y Rin solo le lanzaron una mirada de muerte en respuesta.

"Yuzu tu eres la mejor amiga de Yuya ¿alguna idea de qué hacer para que Serena pueda estar con Yuya?", preguntó Ruri "

"JA ¿yuya y tu? simplemente no lo creo" Yuzu salió corriendo de la habitación luego de decir eso, Serena se quedo sin habla al poder notar unas cuantas lagrimas iban bajando por su cara mientras salía corriendo de la habitacion.

"¿Serena tu sabes lo que le pasa? " pregunto Rin, Serena sacudió la cabeza,

"No sé, pero obviamente ella me culpa".Mientras tanto Yuzu estaba llorando en el baño.

"Soy su amigo de la infancia ¿por qué no me quiere?". de repente oyó un golpe en la puerta.

"oye Yuzu, es Ruri ¿podemos hablar?". Yuzu respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

"¿estás bien?" Ruri pide a Yuzu.

"No, no realmente, me siento como si mi corazón fuera arrancado de mi pecho" Ruri dio una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué quieres decir" "el día de hoy Besé Yuya, pero después me dijo que no me quería. le gusta Serena ". Yuzu comenzó a llorar de nuevo

"tu debes decirle" Ruri dijo con calma.

"No, no puedo" "al menos decirle a Serena por que estas molesta con ella, Serena está realmente preocupada". En lo profundo de su corazón Yuzu sabía que no estaba actuando como ella misma.

"bien vamos a hacerlo a tu manera" Ruri sonrió y entró en su habitación, pero ambos Serena y Rin se habían ido.

Serena entró en el edificio de la escuela mientras daba un suspiro, "Seguro Rin tiene razón solo debo ser yo misma mientras este en torno a él, yo misma, un estudiante de la Academia de duelos central que suele ser un poco despiadada". Serena odiaba los susurros y rumores sobre ella desde que regreso a casa y e ingreso a esta nueva escuela, ella solo escuchó cosas malas entorno a ella y como llego a la fama .

"Hey Serena, por aqui" se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver Yuya corriendo hacia ella

"hey oh Yuya buenos días" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿por que estas tan temprano? Bueno eso no importa de todos modos. ¿Oye Serena quieres que caminemos a clase juntos?", preguntó Yuya,

"S-seguro". Luego de eso Se dirigieron a la clase con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pero Serena aun pudo escuchar los susurros de la gente diciendo que ella y yuya salían, los rumores se escuchaban por todas partes.  
"Yuya quizás debería caminar por mí misma", dijo finalmente y Yuya la miro algo extrañado por el cambio de pensamiento que tuvo.

"la gente me está dando esa mirada de muerte de nuevo, t-¿te importa" Yuya reflexionó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza

" tengo que conseguir algunas cosas de mi casillero de todos modos, nos vemos luego Yuya". Serena salió corriendo lejos de Yuya sin mirar a donde estaba corriendo, serena solo continuo por unos minutos

"por supuesto que no podemos estar juntos eso podrí-". Sin darse cuenta se estampo con una puerta y al abrirla Serena se encontró en la asotea de la escuela se sento en una esquina por un tiempo a pensar sobre que debía hacer y al pasarle una idea de que algo no terminaría bien Serena empezo a llorar.

"¿qué haces aquí arriba? Un momento ¿eres tu serena?" mirar hacia abajo para ver Sora el hermano adoptivo de Shun y ¿ Ruri (No pregunten) . Desde que Sora vivía con su mejor amiga Sora era casi tan apegado a Ruri y sobreprotector con ella al igual que también lo era Shun,

"oh Sora" Serena se bajó del árbol y se secó las lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿Qué paso? ¿todo bien con yuya?", Sora le preguntó

"Bueno tal ve-… espera un segundo ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" Pregunto Serena algo asustada.

"Rin se lo dijo a casi toda la escuela" Dijo Sora con una paleta en la boca.

"Rin… te voy a-" antes de que pudiera terminar Sora le metio una una paleta en su boca para tranquilisarla.

"La matas luego, Ahora dime ¿Cómo va todo con yuya eh?"

"no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar" Sora dio una mirada molesta

" ¿así que el llanto es una señal de que yo no debería estar preocupado?" Serena asintió con la cabeza " quieres sentarte y hablar". Serena asintió, aunque ella no quería, pero Sora al ayudar a Ruri,Yuzu, Rin o incluso ella misma era tan terco como ella.

"Así que dime ¿ que es lo que esta mal?" Serena suspiro

"es que yo estoy enamorado de, con Yuya" ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo,

"y no se como o que voy a decirle Sora, estoy asustada y algo nerviosa" Sora puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo haciael

. "Debo parecer un bebé llorón" Serena dijo

"no, no pero debe preguntarse ¿por qué estás tan molesto por esto? Y ¿Qué hacer al respecto?" "es porque nunca sucederá, por que el ama a Yuzu" Serena hundió la cara en la camisa de Sora luego sonrio con malicia al pensar en lo que serena dijo.

"Bueno,yo no veo que están saliendo y tu no sabes a ciencia cierta si eso es verdad, por lo que deberías decirle a Yuya que lo quieres después de la escuela y si no te dice nada a continuación, puedes venir a mí, tengo un plan, tu te quedas con Yuya y yo con Yuzu ¿ok?" Serena asintió, serena se sintió bien de nuevo no sólo Sora le estaba dando su consejo, si no que también estaba actuando como si el fuera su hermano mayor. "Gracias Sora y le voy a decir" Serena se levantó "esa es la Serena que conozco " Sora sonrió "bien mejor que vaya a clase antes de que alguien se empiece a preocupar, adiós Sora me saludas a Shun" y Serena se fue.

**Al fin xD Yuya POVS:**

" tengo que conseguir algunas cosas de mi casillero de todos modos, nos vemos luego Yuya". Serena salió corriendo lejos de mi sin siquiera mirar atrás…

"Mierda, ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?" "No lo se tu dimelo" un memento esa voz es de…

"¿Yuto?" antes de poder siquiera voltear a ver a Yuto sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza, creo que ya se quien es.

"NO ES YUTO ES YUGO" si ya me lo imaginaba.

"Demonios Yugo, ¿tenias que golpearme tan fuerte?" "Tal vez si te aprendieras mi nombre, Yuya no lo aria tan seguido," odio admitirlo pero… tiene razón.

"bien ,bien lo siento Yugo lo recordare la próxima vez que te vea, pero ya no me pegues tan fuerte" demonios, desde que esta con Rin se ah vuelto un poco mas rudo…JAJAJA eso ni el Rin se la cree.

"Ya en serio amigo ¿Qué fue eso de hace unos minutos con Serena? Acaso ustedes dos ya han-" le tape la boca ya que había mucha gente en el pasillo mirándonos.

"Yugo baja la voz, no se que pasa con serena por eso quiero que tu y yuto me ayuden con esto, pero en silencio ¿ok?" yugo asintió y le quite la mano de la boca.

"Hey yuya ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?"solo lo mire con una sonrisa y asentí.

"vayamos al salón y busquemos a Yuto para pedir ayuda" dijimos al mismo tiempo, luego caminamos hasta llegar al salón solo esaban Sora, Yuto, Ruri y Yuzu junto a Rin pero ellas dos parecían estar tramando algo.

"Hey hermano por aquí" gritamos yugo y yo a yuto y Sora que al vernos corrieron a nosotros al instante.

"Chicos" yugo tomo la palabra.

"Yuya necesita algo de ayuda con una chica" "¿la conocemos?" pregunto Sora

"¿es Yuzu?" pregunto sora al instante, aun que lo dijo sonando bastante triste.

"No, además ella me dio un beso sin mi permiso en primer lugar, además amo a alguien más" Sora suspiró de alivio

"Sora ¿acaso tienes un agolpamiento en ella?". Sora se sonrojo al instante y yugo se empezó a reir al ver a Sora expuesto de esa manera

"¿no se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo un plan o algo asi? Dijo Sora mientras le plantaba un vergazo a yugo en la cara

"Muy bien, chicos creo que tengo un plan, que nos beneficiara a todos, menos a ti yugo tu ya tienes novia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wau ¿de que será el plan de Sora? ¿De verdad funcionara? Véanlo en los siguientes 4 capitulos que creo que va a durar el plan(aun que en capítulos de la serie ´para finalizar son unos 31 o 32 ya seria decisión de ustedes

**Author's Note:**

> (N/A)espero que les guste la historia ya que no hay muchas con YuyaxSerena asi que hice mi propia historia para remediar eso y tener una esperanza de que otras personas hagan lo mismo y tener mas Historias sobre esta pareja de ARC-V que tanto me gusta  
> *deje a Yuzu y Rin como hermanas de Serena para poder sacar probecho de una futura rivalidad entre Yuzu y serena por Yuya*  
> *SPOILER… algo obvio las parejas terminaran de esta forma*  
> *Principal SerenaxYuya*  
> *secundario YutoxRuri*  
> *secundario YugoxRin*  
> *secundario (iniciando el capitulo 4) SoraxYuzu*  
> *y Yuri solo tuvo un cameo en la narración de Serena xD, lo siento si lo querían ver pero no creo que vuelva*  
> *siguiente episodio será desde el punto de vista de Yuya, Serena, Yuto, Ruri y Yugo *


End file.
